


(Fanart) Here We Go Again...

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: a little Kirk and McCoy at the Academy scene





	(Fanart) Here We Go Again...

  



End file.
